mon bébé, mon choix
by dido22
Summary: bella se voit obligée de choisir entre avorter et rester chez son père ou garder son bébé et partir. son choix et vite fixé. pas sûr que papa soit content
1. Chapter 1

_**Un enfant, un bébé est cette personne fragile qui vous procure ce sentiment de bonheur. Qui vous donne une raison de vivre. Un nourrisson est tout simplement le plus beau cadeau que dieu peut offrir à une femme. Un être qui vous redonne de l'espoir avec un simple sourire, qui vous remplie le cœur, qui vous enlève chaque sentiment de désespoir et de symbolise tout simplement **_

'' _**La joie de vivre''.**_

_**Déjà étant adolescente j'imaginais mes futurs enfants, leurs prénoms, le temps que j'allais passer en leurs compagnies, tout le bonheur qu'ils me procureraient…**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui à bientôt 25 ans, j'étais loin de m'imaginer le cœur brisée, seule et surtout enceinte. De tout ce que je rêvais je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la possibilité d'être un jour une future mère célibataire. Je me suis rendue compte un jour du retard qu'avait pris mes règles ce qui m'a mise la puce à l'oreille. Quelques jours plus tard j'avais la confirmation de ma grossesse d'à peu prés 10 semaines. Une nouvelle qui me choqua et m'attrista un peu vue que je n'étais plus en couple avec le père, qui préféra me quitter pour sa collègue de travail.**_

_**De nature maternelle je préférai accueillir cette nouvelle à bras ouverts et me promis d'élever cet enfant avec tout l'amour que je possédais dans mon cœur.**_

_**Bien évidemment mes parents avec les quels je vivais encore ne firent pas de cet avis et je dus choisir entre le foyer familial ou ce fœtus que je sentais grandir en moi chaque jour un peu plus me remplissant de joie. Le choix ne fut pas très difficile et mes parents n'eurent vent de ma décision que lorsqu'ils virent mes valises sur le porche de la maison un dimanche matin. Choqués par cette tournure à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, le faite qu'ils m'aient annoncé ne plus vouloir me voir ne me surpris point.**_


	2. Chapter 2

J'errais sans but depuis près de 2 jours maintenant. J'étais fatiguée et le peu de nourriture que j'avais avec moi était épuisé depuis hier soir. Je regrettais presque d'avoir pris la décision de partir, mais le léger renflement entre mes hanches me garantissait que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'avais fini mon stock de larmes aussi et mon visage n'en était que plus rougie, mes yeux étaient gonflés et je ne cessais de renifler et d'hoqueter m'attirant ainsi les regards plus au moins choqués des passants et les visages remplies de pitié des gens installés devant un café de la terrasse au bout de la rue.

Je remarquais vite un bout de femme aux cheveux partant en pic qui ne cessait de sautiller en applaudissant le visage rayonnant, ses bras autour du cou d'un homme blond qui la regardait avec dévotion, un sourire niais sur le visage. Elle s'écarta un peu et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vis son énorme ventre que l'homme ne cessait de caresser. Je ne pus éviter un pincement au cœur en voyant cette image merveilleuse et un torrent de larmes s'abattit de nouveau sur mes joues rouges. Soudain le regard de la jeune femme se fixa sur moi, elle se figea un instant et son visage s'obscurci. Je baissais rapidement la tête honteuse et me dépêcha de marcher mais c'était sans compter sur ce couple qui me couru après. J'ignorais ce qu'ils me voulaient mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était mon bébé.

L'homme me rattrapa facilement, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même tremblante et pleurant en de faibles sanglots. La femme s'approcha alors doucement de moi et essaya de me toucher la main dans ce qui semblait être un geste de réconfort mais je sursautais aussitôt.

Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait suppliais-je

Faire du mal à qui mademoiselle ?

Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie

Mais à qui bordel ?

Je sursautais quand l'homme cria et la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir qu'il lui retourna désoler. En se tournant vers moi elle vit ma main protectrice sur mon ventre, grimaça puis d'une vois douce demanda

Tu es enceinte n'est ce pas ?

J'opinais incapable de parler dans cet état de panique

Tu vas t'en débarrasser ?

Non, criais-je cette fois

Je m'appelle Alice et voici mon fiancé jasper tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelle ?

Be…Bella

Que c'est il passer Bella ?

J'ai 17 ans… je suis tombée enceinte et mes parents m'ont posé un ultimatum : avorter ou partir.

Mais c'est horrible de faire ça ! depuis combien de temps es tu à la rue ?

2 jours, murmurais-je

Oh mon dieu ! tu sais quoi, tu vas venir chez nous, annonça-t-elle en faisant un regard de chien battu à Jasper qui hocha la tête en me décrochant un sourire bienveillant.

Non… non je ne peux pas

Mais bien sûr que tu peux. Bon je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas venir avec nous, manger et te changer et on verra après. Ok

D'accord

Ils me firent rapidement monter dans une superbe Mercedes noire et j'eu juste le temps de penser qu'une semaine auparavant, fière comme j'étais je n'aurais jamais accepté d'aide et surtout de la part d'inconnus.

J'étais sans aucun doute épuisée car je m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête se posa sur le support de la voiture.

Je fus réveillée en sentant quelqu'un me porter et sans que ne puisa se rien contrôler je me retrouvais à crier comme une forcenée de me lâcher et de ne pas faire de mal au bébé.

Je ne repris contact avec la réalité qu'une fois que je fus posée sur un canapé et je pus enfin voir l'expression inquiète de Jasper et le visage strié de larme d'Alice et je compris alors qu'il avait préféré me porter plutôt que de me réveiller. Je baissais la tête honteuse et je sentis Alice s'asseoir à coté de moi se retenant visiblement de me serrer contre elle et après une brève hésitation je me jetais dans ses bras m'accrochant à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Doucement sous ses mouvements calmes dans mes cheveux je me sentis partir dans un sommeil lourd sans rêves.

Je me réveillais après environ 2 heures sentant une délicieuse odeur de crêpes venant de ce qui me semblait être la cuisine. C'était une immense pièce dans les principaux meubles étaient d'un rouge vif laqué. Dans un coin se trouvaient une table noir laqué avec tout autour des chaises noires aux coussins multicolores. L'autre coté de la cuisine comportait une baie vitrée et on pouvait voir un magnifique jardin. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une balançoire d'enfant jaune vif qui trônait au milieu des fleurs. Je sentis jasper d'approcher de moi et suivant mon regard il annonça d'une vois ou transperçait l'amour.

C'est pour notre fille Leah. Elle a 3 ans. Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Esmée et Carlisle mes beaux parents sont venus la chercher pour une journée enfants-grands parents avec ses cousins David et Thomas les enfants de mon beau frère Emmet et sa Femme Rosalie.

Alice arriva quelques minutes après tenant dans ses mains une assiette avec 2 crêpes salées dedans et me la tendis. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître affamée mais je pense avoir lamentablement échoué.

Plus tard elle m'emmena dans ce que j'imaginais être la salle de bain des invités ou je pus prendre un bain chaud reposant qui me permit de me relaxer totalement.

En sortant je la suivis jusqu'à la chambre d'amis ou je trouvais posé sur le lit un magnifique pyjama en soie couleur crème ou je me sentis extrêmement à l'aise.

Alice vint me trouver quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais au lit prête à me rendormir et après une discussion qui m'apprit qu'elle avait 24 ans, qu'elle allait avoir un petit garçon ce qui faisait plaisir aux enfants de son unique frère. Elle m'annonça plus tard que j'allais trouver une solution. Et au milieu de ce lit dans cette maison je voulais vraiment y croire.

Oui j'allais trouver une solution !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! c'est vrai que ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais c'est parceque j'ai eu un problème avec mon pc et tout s'est effacé. Bref pour celles que ca interessent je n'ai pas abondonné mes fictions et j'en ai d'ailleurs terminé une et l'autre est sur le bon chemin. Mais il me reste a les taper donc ca ne devrais plus être très long. Bisous Dido22


End file.
